Notre rencontre, notre chemin
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Quand deux gardes du corps de deux fils de clan opposé se rencontrent et qu'il y a coup de foudre ça peu donner ça.


Titre : Notre rencontre, notre chemin

Rating : M

Couple : Shinji - Urahara // Urahara - Grimmjow (amis)

Disclaimer : l'histoire m'appartient, les persos non, sont tous à Tite Kubo.

Résumé : Quand deux gardes du corps de deux fils de clan apposé se rencontre et qu'il y a coup de foudre ça peu donner ça.

Note : -Désolé pas très doué pour les POV T.T

-Euh je crois aussi qu'on voit bien que je suis fan de Grimm U.U vu qu'il apparaît presque autant que le couple principale, mais bon, j'écris ce que j'aime après tout :p

* * *

_**Shinji**_

La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai eu... bah... euh, le coup de foudre !? Ouai on va dire ça. En faite je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé avec mon p'tit cœur, il s'est mis à accélérer d'un coup et j'ai aussi sentit une légère chaleur envahir mes joues. Baah, quand j'y repense c'est vrai que mon attitude à ce moment là fait vraiment penser à une de ces filles quand elle croise son amoureux secret.

Enfin bref... depuis le temps je m'en suis remis de cette... _gaffe_. Ouais se mot va bien. Faut dire que j'étais en plein boulots quand j'ai eu cette stupide réaction, mais en fin de compte je suis loin de la regretter aujourd'hui. En faite je suis un garde du corps professionnel et depuis je sais pas combien d'années ma famille veille sur la noble lignée Kurosaki.

Je dois m'occuper tout particulièrement du petit dernier, Ichigo. J'l'aime bien ce gosse, un peu rebelle, gentil et un caractère simple à vivre, même si parfois il me fait des sales coups ce p'tit con... mais bon, mon âme un peu trop gentille sur les bords lui a à chaque fois pardonné. Mais maintenant j'ai retenue la leçon et l'attitude d'Ichigo m'a d'ailleurs fait inventer une de mes doctrines préférées «Trop d'indulgence, tue l'indulgence» et ça me va comme un gant quand je repense à mon travail qui dépasse un tantinet de mes fonctions quelque fois.

Bref cette fois là, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, la famille Kurosaki devait faire affaire avec la famille Jaggerjack, une famille noble également mais pas vraiment ranger du même côté que les Kurosaki... on va dire qu'ils sont un peu plus mafieux, même si ça fait pas d'eux des mauvais gars.

Je devais m'occuper d'Ichigo, ne pas le quitter d'une semelle sinon un sale quart d'heure me serait tomber dessus. J'étais donc avec Ichi quand les Jaggerjack sont arrivé. _Lui_, il collait les basques d'un gamin aux cheveux bleu, d'ailleurs quand j'y repense à ce gosse ça me fait avoir la migraine. P'tain qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait soûlé Ichi avec lui. Il a jamais voulu me le dire mais j'suis sûr qu'il a le coup de foudre, lui aussi, dès qu'il avait vu ce gamin... bah j'le comprend, c'est vrai qu'il dégageait pas mal, mais bon c'était pas vraiment mon style. Moi c'était plutôt sur son garde du corps que j'avais flashé.

Kisuke... Kisuke Urahara... un gars pas franchement réputé dans la profession, enfin c'est ce que disent les infos sur lui... mais ne jamais se fier à ce genre de choses, dans notre boulot ce n'est pas les photos, les bouts de papier, ce genre de trucs débiles qui compte... ça peu paraître bizarre mais chez nous, les gardes du corps mais aussi les assassins, les voleurs, enfin les gens qui vivent dans l'ombre quoi, l'important c'est la légende, rien que la simple légende, il n'y a qu'elle qui prime.

Et ce gars en avait _une_ mais quelque chose de bien, en faite moi j'étais carrément rien comparait à lui, j'sais même pas si j'lui arrivais à la cheville. Il se faisait connaître sous le nom de Benihime (princesse écarlate), en faite dès que j'ai appris son vrai nom j'ai été complètement envoûté. Et ouais un gars comme moi, fier, solide, qui ne cherche pas à s'attacher à des étrangers, j'étais tombé dans les filets de cet homme que je croyais inaccessible. Il était tellement... bah puissant, bien plus haut que moi, je n'avais aucune chance de l'attraper. Ouais mais sauf qu'à ce moment là je savais pas qu'il allait descendre pour me permettre ainsi de l'atteindre.

En faite de loin il paraissait super classe, calme, sérieux mais en même temps assez moqueur, il avait toujours se petit sourire accroché aux lèvres... d'ailleurs aujourd'hui il ne s'en est toujours pas défait... pfff qu'est-ce qu'il peut me taper sur le système quand il s'y croit vraiment dans sa connerie. Mais bon, pour moi son caractère est toujours aussi magnifique et ceux depuis que j'ai posé pour la première fois mon regard sur lui.

/*-*-*-*/

_**Kisuke**_

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré... hum c'était comme si mon corps c'était embrasé, comme si il c'était réveillé après un très long sommeil. Moui, enfin quelque chose comme ça !! Bien sûr je n'avait rien laissé paraître, gardant encore mon masque imperturbable sous mes airs moqueurs. On va dire que comme ça j'ai toujours un coup d'avance, je ne suis jamais pris au dépourvu puisque les autres son déjà découvert... enfin ce n'est pas de moi que je veux parler...

... mais de _lui_. Lui, Shinji Hirako. Aaaah mes yeux ne c'était jamais autant attardé sur une personne - mis à part mon petit Grimm-Chan peut-être - mais lui pendant tout la soirée je n'ai cessé de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il capturait toute mon attention.

En faite j'aurais du veiller sur Grimm mais bon, il était suffisamment débrouillard pour s'en sortir tout seul celui-là, et de toute façon si à un moment donné j'étais venu le sortir d'un quelconque pétrin dans les minutes qui suivaient j'étais sur de recevoir la gueulante de ma vie... ce qu'il est indépendant mon Grimmy, toujours à vouloir se débrouiller tout seul, bah dans cette situation ce n'était pas plus mal.

A un moment donné nos regard se sont captés et j'ai été bien évidemment surpris de constater qu'il semblait aussi assez perturbé. Hum je me souviens de la sensation que j'ai ressenti à cet instant... heureusement j'ai sortie à temps mon éventail pour cacher le large sourire que j'avais affiché alors. Un sourire sincère et heureux, auquel peu de monde avait droit.

Ah en faite j'y repense, mais en zieutant pendant toute la discussion du côté de Shinji j'ai put également voir son petit protégé, Ichigo Kurosaki, un gamin avec un gros potentiel à ce qui paraît... hum personnellement je pense qu'il a encore pas mal d'année de retard sur Grimm-Chan, mais bon, vu comment leur relation à évolué à tout les deux ils ne peuvent que en sortir gagnant.

Enfin bref, après avoir passé la soirée à analyser tout ce dont je n'aurais pas du en réalité me soucier il était venu l'heure des séparations. Je n'ai pas entendu clairement l'accord entre les familles Jaggerjack et Kurosaki mais ça avait l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé. Les hommes de la famille semblant assez content... en faite mon patron arborait un air supérieur et fier, un léger sourire en coin, alors que Isshin Kurosaki semblait un tantinet plus expressif en laissant dignement un énorme sourire illuminer son visage... les femmes, elles, étaient plus en retrait, mais l'expression sereine - ce qui d'ailleurs m'avait beaucoup choqué en connaissant le caractère plus qu'explossif de Sati... quoique apparemment la mère Kurosaki ne valait pas mieux - sur leur visage semblait tout dire.

Donc nous sommes repartis chacun de notre côté mais comme tout habile stratège qui se respecte j'avais eu l'excellente initiative de me servir un peu de mon Grimm-Chan, quoique pour une fois il n'avait même pas grogner alors que je lui avais presque _ordonné_ quelque chose. Enfin bref, vu que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de laissé partir bêtement comme ça ce petit blond si précieux j'avais ''demandé'' à Grimmy d'aller discuter un peu avec le jeune rouquin, et oui, malgré son air assez... euh, asocial, Grimm semblait bizarrement se faire rapidement des amis (tu m'étonnes !!).

Et bien évidemment mon plan avait fonctionné vu que les deux jeunes étaient repartis chacun de leur côté sur une bonne appréciation de l'autre... d'ailleurs Grimm n'avait pas arrêté de m'ignorer toute la soirée, surement entrain de rêvasser sur son jolie rouquin. Il ne le savait pas mais j'avais vu son sourire carnassier alors qu'on rentrait... et qui dit sourire carnassier dit proie en vue.

Bon et en faite bah vu que j'étais le corde du corps personnel de Grimm mon simple devoir m'obligeait donc à l'accompagner lors de ces visites chez Ichigo. Et bien sûr inversement, vu qu'en faite dès la première fois que j'avais débarqué chez les Kurosaki le début de notre relation c'était mis en route. Aaah j'aime la rapidité... et je ne crois pas que Shinji s'en plaindra un jour.

/*-*-*-*/

**Première _vrai_ rencontre**

Le blond entra doucement dans la chambre où seul quelques trainées de lumière lui permettait de voir quelques choses. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour et il n'allait pas laisser son protéger se réveiller à une heure pas possible. Il était donc l'heure du réveil pour le jeune dernier de la famille qui avait intérêt à ouvrir rapidement ses mirettes. Celui-ci était affalé n'importe comment dans son lit mais même cela ne lui enlevait en rien ça classe naturelle. Le blond souffla, décidément Grimmjow était vraiment un mec à part.

Mais bon il avait trouvé encore plus attrayant que lui et c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne laisserait pas le petit bleuté lui faire le coup de la pane de réveille, qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs. De toute façon à ce qu'il avait put voir il avait lui aussi très envie de se rendre chez les Kurosaki.

Kisuke s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Autant profiter de la situation, après tout c'est vrai que Grimmjow se débrouillait toujours pour se réveiller avant lui, apparemment c'était en relation avec un mauvais souvenirs... dont bien évidemment le blond était responsable.

Ce dernier se posa délicatement sur le lit douillet de son protégé et se pencha juste au-dessus de lui, son souffle faisant virevolter doucement les cheveux bleu. Kisuke porta sa main gauche à l'épaule robuste du jeune homme, profitant quelques instant de sa peau chaleureuse. «Franchement, si il ne connait pas l'amour ce gamin ça serait vraiment dommage», pensa le garde du corps en poussant un léger soupir.

Il fit descendre lentement, extrêmement lentement sa main le long du dos nu de Grimmjow. Il savait que le bleuté était chatouilleux, en faite il le savait depuis bien longtemps et en avait déjà profiter de nombreuse fois. Aaah il se rappelait encore de cette époque, quand Grimm-Chan n'était encore qu'un gamin et qu'il passait ses journées à le taquiner. Le blond adoré voir sa tête de chaton surpris et rieur mais aussi celle renfrogné (c'est vrai qu'il a plus souvent l'habitude de celle-là) et hargneuse, c'était toujours très agréable pour sa dose de rire et de douceur par jour. Mais bon depuis qu'il avait grandi il devait se tenir un peu mieux, hélas, mais bon en ce moment ils étaient seuls tout les deux, en conclusion c'était une situation parfaite pour se souvenir du passé.

Kisuke porta son autre main sur les côtes de Grimmjow mais ce mouvement fut suffisamment brusque vu que le bleuté commença légèrement à gigoter, encore ancré dans un demi-sommeil. Le blond haussa haut ses sourcils, l'air innocent, mais retrouva rapidement son sourire malicieux quand il réalisa que c'était une fausse alerte.

-Grimmy il faut te réveiller, ronronna le blond à l'oreille de son protégé tout en commençant à effleurer doucement les points sensible, depuis longtemps connu, du bleuté.

Autant dire que cette simple et délicate caresse eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur le corps du bleuté qui se courba violemment, se rapprochant ainsi involontairement du responsable de ''l'attaque'', alias le tortionnaire.

-Bordel de merde Kisuke dégage, cria le bleuté se doutant parfaitement de l'identité du chieur de service.

-Hum hum je veux un câlin, le taquina le blond en se collant à lui tout en continuant ses perfides caresses.

Grimmjow rougit involontairement... et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il allait _étripé_ cet enfoiré de blond. Nan mais franchement il était pas bien de le réveiller comme ça !? Il allait vraiment faire une crise un jour !! «Si vous voulez la parfaite santé de votre cœur ne rester jamais dans l'espace d'atteinte de Kisuke Urahara» : c'est ce qu'arrêtait pas de se répéter Grimmjow depuis qu'il était en âge de se souvenir de ce à quoi il pensait.

-Kisuke..., dit faiblement le bleuté devant la trop grande expérience du blond qui le faisait se plier à chaque fois.

-Ouii, chantonna celui-ci en rapprochant son visage de celui de son protégé.

-... j'vais t'buter, articula difficilement Grimmjow en saisissant plus durement les bras de son garde du corps.

Kisuke élargie son sourire. Grimmjow et son obstination... il en fera voir des belles plus tard celui-là... quoique déjà maintenant... Kisuke fit une légère grimace de surprise quand le bleuté réussi à le saisir par son habit tout en le soulevant pour lui faire faire une gracieuse galipette au-dessus de lui.

-J'te tiens enfoiré, déclara Grimmjow victorieux en se positionnant sur son ami.

-... ou pas, répondit Kisuke avec un sourire moqueur...

... qu'il accompagna d'un jolie retournement de situation en faisant basculer facilement son protégé sur le côté. Le blond approcha rapidement son visage de celui du bleuté qui avait encore les yeux fermé sous le choc.

-Surtout dis le moi quand tu verras un garde du corps plus faible que le ''corps'' qu'il doit protéger, fit-il avec son sourire.

Grimmjow serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, plaquant sa main contre le torse du blond. Bordel qu'il n'aimait pas quand cet abruti faisait son fier en se disant plus fort que lui.... fait ***** surtout qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas tord.

-D'toute façon j'aurais bientôt plus besoin d'toi, fit le bleuté en détournant légèrement le regard.

-Oh que siii, rigola Urahara en se redressant, mais en restant toujours au-dessus de son protéger.

Grimmjow grimaça et lança un regard noir à Kisuke, ce dernier ne fit que lui tapoter gentiment la tête en réponse. Le blond porta soudainement sa main à son menton, regrettant par la même occasion d'avoir oublier son éventail, et se mis à surveiller d'un œil attentif le bleuté.

-Quoi !? fit _poliment_ celui-ci.

-Grimm, je m'inquiète un peu, fit Kisuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-...

Grimmjow poussa un profond soupir en gis de réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir !? Kisuke et ses réveil matinaux, nan mais franchement comme si il n'en n'avait déjà pas assez bavé quand il était gosse.

Le blond se pencha vers le bleuté, toujours l'air autant sérieux, et pointa son doigt sur le visage pour l'instant inexpressif de son protéger.

-J'espère que tu ne te laisseras pas aussi facilement avoir avec toute tes conquêtes, sinon je risque de m'inquiéter pour tes petites fesses, fit Kisuke ses yeux rivé dans ceux de Grimmjow qui fit une drôle de tête sous le coup des propos de son garde du corps.

Le blond se redressa et ajouta avant que Grimmjow ne réalise :

-C'est vrai que tu donnes réellement envi à être en-dessous quand tu es aussi mignon, fit en souriant le surnommé Benihime.

En-dessous !? Mignon !? Le visage de Grimmjow se déforma en une grimace pas très rassurante et vraiment loin d'être extrêmement amicale envers le blond. Ce dernier, toujours tout sourire, eu le réflexe de se retirer de-dessus le bleuté avant que celui-ci ne lui mette la main dessus.

Kisuke plongea à l'arrière du lit pour essayer d'éviter un peu de la sentence que Grimmjow lui réservait, mais apparemment ce dernier n'avait vraiment que très légèrement apprécier les commentaires de son garde du corps et se jetait déjà sur lui.

-Tu vas comprendre ta douleur toi, rugit le bleuté en atterrissant sur Kisuke tout en agrippant son habit.

Kisuke rigola doucement, vraiment loin d'être effrayer par le comportement brutal de Grimmjow :

-Ah vraiment !? Alors vas-y montre moi, fit-il toujours en se moquant.

Alors que le bleuté venait juste de l'attraper par le col Kisuke se dégagea habilement avec un coup de coude bien placé qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Grimmjow. Ce dernier se retrouva alors involontairement plaqué sur le matelas alors que le blond était déjà sur le point de s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à quitter le lit son petit protéger l'agrippa légèrement par son pantalon, ce qui lui suffit amplement pour renverser la situation en sa faveur vu que le blond, qui était un peu trop proche du rebord du lit, alla s'écraser brutalement contre le sol.

Kisuke grogna légèrement mais sans plus, il en avait vu des biens pires, mais c'est vrai que ce sol était tout de même sacrément dur. Avant que le garde du corps ne tente une nouvelle fuite Grimmjow se dirigea encore une fois vers lui, ses yeux reflétant toujours une étincelle de colère.

Le bleuté sorti du lit et en même temps se plaça au-dessus de son garde du corps toujours au sol. Un grand sourire carnassier vient éclairer le visage de Grimmjow qui pour la première fois depuis ce matin ce sentait merveilleusement bien... enfin pour l'instant.

Il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Kisuke et l'agrippa par son col, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique se soit son vis-à-vis fit de même. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent alors encore une fois à essayer de reprendre l'avantage en faisant tonneau sur tonneau sur le pauvre sol (en faite c'est surtout leur dos qui trinque).

-Tu me lâche oui,grogna Grimmjow qui commençait à en avoir marre de se faire valdinguer dans tout les sens.

-Je ne fais que me défendre Grimmy, répliqua Kisuke qui avait un visage plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire, c'est qu'il savait se défendre le jeune Jaggerjack.

Les deux continuèrent encore quelques secondes à se rouler sur le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire maitriser trop longtemps par l'autre. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur chamaillerie qu'il ne firent même pas attention au nouvel arrivant qui avait ouvert doucement la porte de la chambre de Grimmjow.

L'homme d'un certain âge resta planter devant la porte, attendant que ces deux bons à riens de gamins remarque sa présence. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos et par la petite lueur qu'on pouvait légèrement distinguer se refléter un mélange de lassitude et d'indifférence (pas très expressif tous ça).

Kisuke et Grimmjow qui étaient décidément à fond dans leur ''dispute'' ne firent attention au vieil homme que quand, après encore un grand nombre de roulade, ils l'heurtèrent aux jambes.

Le bleuté grogna, vu que c'était lui qui avait cogner contre l'homme, et Kisuke releva automatiquement la tête, comme surpris que quelqu'un ait pu entré dans la chambre de son protégé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Mais quand il reconnu Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sans visage qui avait été soudainement en alerte repris contenance et il laissa même un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres... pourtant il savait qu'il aurait du limiter les dégâts en s'excusant comme il fallait auprès de son mentor, vu l'attitude légèrement menaçante de celui-ci, mais comment dire... ce n'était pas vraiment dans le caractère de Kisuke de courber l'échine pour une quelconque personne, que se soit un sensei ou non. Et Grimmjow encore moins bien évidemment.

Donc Kisuke fit comme à l'habitude en se comportant comme l'imbécile-heureux qu'il était. Il se redressa avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres et resta planter devant son dit sensei. Il préféra néanmoins ne pas trop ''bavarder'' pour une fois. Grimmjow, lui, se releva toujours aussi grognon, se moquant bien de se que pouvait lui faire le vieil homme, tout en portant une main à son dos. Aussitôt remis sur ses pieds il lança un regard plus qu'haineux en direction du blond qui lui fixait intensément Genryûsai.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez de si bon matin tous les deux ? interrogea sérieusement ce dernier.

Kisuke regretta vraiment d'avoir oublié son éventail et Grimmjow... bah il n'avait pas vraiment entendu se qu'avait pu déblatérer ce vieux pépé. Celui-ci laissa glisser doucement son regard vers le jeune Jaggerjack et voyant que celui-ci avait besoin d'apprendre à écouter s'avança lentement vers lui.

Kisuke faillit réagir mais se retint juste à temps, Yamamoto n'étant pas un ennemi, mais juste un faiseur de moral. Le bleuté tourna légèrement son regard vers le vieil homme mais avant de réagir d'une quelconque manière ce dernier l'agrippa par son poignet. Il leva le bras de Grimmjow de façon à ce qu'il soit devant ses yeux.

Le bleuté grimaça mais s'abstint d'envenimer son cas en protestant, autant que ce moment passe le plus vite possible... bordel déjà qu'il acceptait mal l'idée que Kisuke soit plus fort que lui alors ce vieux schnock... rraagh fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche de progresser à ce niveau.

-Grimmjow, fit lentement Yamamoto, il y a un problème ?

Le bleuté qui sentait parfaitement la tension qui se dégageait du vieil homme gigota et grimaça, mal-à-l'aise.

-... _Y a_ _Rien_, fit-il d'un ton rauque et tendu.

Yamamoto plissa encore plus ses yeux si c'était possible et tira brusquement le jeune Jaggerjack jusqu'à lui, leur épaule entrant en contact. Le vieillard laissa alors amplement le temps à Grimmjow de constater sa supériorité. De un par leur différence de taille, Genryûsai baissant ses iris sur la personne du bleuté et de deux par la force qui se dégageait du plus vieux, anéantissant complètement l'assurance du plus jeune.

-Va te préparer, dit calmement Yamamoto ses yeux toujours rivé dans ceux fuyants de Grimmjow, je crois me rappeler que vous devez aller chez les Kurosaki.

-Oui en effet, fit d'une voix forte et jovial Urahara, surement pour rompre le mal aise ambiant, et puis faut dire qu'il compatissait à chaque fois, et ceux quelques soit la personne, quand le pépé avait désigné une cible.

Kisuke attrapa son protégé par son bras et le tira comme si de rien était vers lui. Il le poussa ensuite vers une porte situé à leur droite où se trouvait la salle de bains. Grimmjow ne protesta pas mais ce n'est pas avec une joie immense, débordant de chaleur et de vivacité, qu'il se laissa guider par son garde du corps.

Genryûsai les surveilla du coin de l'œil mais s'abstint de mettre son grain de sel, apparemment la leçon avait été suffisamment clair pour cette fois... mais forcement il y aura encore une autre. Le vieil homme laissa échapper un léger soupir, soit Kisuke avait une mauvaise influence sur Grimmjow, soit ce dernier avait vraiment un caractère impossible... hum les deux devait certainement être lié.

-Aller fait toi bien propre mon p'tit Grimm-Chan, fit le blond avec son habituel bonne humeur.

Mais quand il referma la porte derrière son protégé son visage redevint celui d'un garde du corps digne de ce nom, celui de Benihime .... il regretta une nouvelle fois d'avoir oublié son éventail.

-Tu rentre de ta ronde ? interrogea Kisuke l'air mi-amusé, mi-mystérieux.

-Cela te concerne ? répliqua le vieil homme en se retournant, près à sortir de la pièce.

-Hum eh bien oui, je ne voudrais pas que tu pervertisse mon petit Grimmy, fit le blond, son expression reflétant parfaitement les sous-entendus qu'il avait en tête.

-Le seul qui influence ce gamin c'est toi et tes bêtises, fit Yamamoto en tournant doucement son visage vers Kisuke.

-Hum alors qui était-se cette fois si ? interrogea Urahara en s'avançant vers son ''sensei''.

-Tu n'as aucunement besoin de le savoir, répliqua Genryûsai d'un ton menaçant et en s'avançant, de son côté, vers la porte.

-Je pari que c'était Jushirô, clama Kisuke en tapant du point dans sa main, il n'y a que pour lui que tu restes jusqu'au matin.

Le vieil homme ferma entièrement ses yeux mais ne répliqua pas, sur _ce_ sujet et avec Urahara il en aurait pendant des heures. C'est vrai qu'il en imposait mais face à l'assurance insouciante de Kisuke il avait un peu de mal... surtout qu'il avait passé une nuit, et une matinée, relativement épuisante.

-Kisuke, souffla Yamamoto, à cet instant il est extrêmement déconseillé de me provoquer.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas de la provocation, c'est juste que j'aimerais comb...

Stop. Grimmjow coupa l'écoute de la conversation qu'avait les deux gars qui lui servait, apparemment, de gardes du corps. Il se décolla de la porte sur laquelle il c'était adossé pendant quelques secondes et se dirigea vers la douche. Il tourna à fond le bouton, laissant le jet d'eau fracasser par sa puissance le sol, puis ôta rapidement son pantalon et alla se réfugier sous un peu de bien-être, tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier les deux hommes derrière la porte.

/*-*-*-*/

-Euh bonjour, fit un rouquin en mode surexcité mais en même temps gêné.

-Yo, répondit simplement Grimmjow qui n'était pas, lui aussi, très décontracté face à cette situation,...

... contrairement à son garde du corps bien évidemment. Ce dernier arborait un sourire chaleureux que hélas personne ne pouvait voir, étant cacher derrière son éventail retrouvé. Il fixait intensément l'homme au cheveux long et blond qui se trouvait à côté du jeune Kurosaki, oubliant presque la présence des deux gamins.

Shinji dans un comportement identique à Kisuke fixait celui-ci, mais son visage était lui dénué d'expression. Il semblait légèrement dans ses pensées, qui était bien évidemment occupé a se poser des questions ou à faire des réflexions existentielles sur la personne de Kisuke Urahara.

Grimmjow souffla face à se manège bien évidemment très peu discret et porta une main à son front. Ichigo, lui, se contenta de baisser les yeux de plus en plus perturber par la situation.

-Bon tu me fais visiter, fit le bleuté en essayant de reprendre les choses en mains.

-Euh oui, lui répondit le rouquin en lui offrant un sourire presque enfantin, comme si il n'attendait que ça depuis le début.

En faite c'était effectivement le cas. Depuis que Grimmjow avait débarqué il avait envie de se retrouver tout seul avec lui, Shinji étant devenu soudainement des plus inexistant. Grimmjow pensait à peu près la même chose, mais savant que son garde du corps n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête avait quelques réticence à le laisser tout seul dans la maison d'une famille qui était presque à égal avec la leur... mais bon, l'appelle du petit rouquin semblait être un peu trop fort.

-Bon Kisuke j'vais avec Ichigo, fait pas d'conneries, déclara Grimmjow en lançant un regard sévère au blond qui semblait se soucier du bleuté autant que ce dernier se souciait de lui.

-Hum... d'accord, je vais essayer, fit le blond, une lueur mystérieuse apparaissant au fond de ses yeux.

Grimmjow se tourna vers Ichigo alors que celui-ci commençait à se déplacer vers un couloir. Le bleuté le rattrapa en deux, trois pas et arrivé à son niveau passa son bras autour des épaules du rouquin

-On commence par ta chambre ? fit le bleuté en étirant un sourire de prédateur.

-Hum, approuva Ichigo en souriant doucement, contenant comme il pouvait son désir de plus en plus présent.

Kisuke et Shinji ne firent même pas attention au départ des deux jeunes hommes, leur yeux fixant inlassablement et sans faillirent ceux de l'autre. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle que personne ne pouvait entraver, bien sur ils étaient conscient du monde extérieur mais leur attention privilégiait plus que de raisons la présence de l'autre.

-Alors, Shinji Hirako n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kisuke qui connaissait bien évidemment déjà la réponse, tout en retirant son éventail de devant son visage.

-Ouai, et Kisuke Urahara ? interrogea le garde du corps d'Ichigo en haussant légèrement ses sourcils.

Kisuke lui répondit par ce sourire si indéchiffrable dont il était le seul détenteur et commença à s'avancer doucement vers son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le laissa faire, gardant ses yeux rivé dans ceux obnubilant de cet Urahara.

-J'ai été assez perturbé par notre premier face à face, continua ce dernier en se rapprochant inlassablement.

-T'es pas le seul, lui répondit Shinji en laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-J'ai cru remarqué oui, répliqua Kisuke en s'arrêtant devant Hirako.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes. Se retrouver là, l'un en face de l'autre, être entrain de ce parler c'était... tout simplement _étrange_. L'atmosphère n'était pas oppressante ou quelque chose du genre mais c'était comme si les mots n'avait aucun sens.

Ils restaient là à se fixer, essayant peut-être de lire dans l'autre, ou attendant une réaction pour faire avancer les choses. Ce qui d'ailleurs après un certain temps se produisit puisque Kisuke se colla au corps de Shinji, passant un bras autour de son buste. Ce dernier leva sa main vers le visage de Urahara puis laissa glisser doucement ses doigts sur la peau douce.

Les deux ne semblaient ce soucier de rien. Après tout ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, ils ne savaient encore rien de plus ou moins intime sur l'autre, ils savaient juste que cette rencontre qui avait eu lieu entre leur deux clan avait permis de déclencher quelques chose en chacun d'eux et ce grâce à l'un et l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de réfléchir aux conséquences ou au pourquoi du comment, à toute ses choses inutiles qui ne ferait que leur donné la migraine et qui de toute façon n'éclairerais pas les choses. Ils étaient attiré l'un par l'autre. Pourquoi !? _Parce que_ tout simplement !! Ils n'avaient pas à ce demander ce qui les poussaient à agir ainsi, ils étaient libres après tout, alors ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient... leurs sentiments aussi d'ailleurs.

Sans un mot Shinji attrapa la main de Kisuke qui pendait le long de son corps. Ensuite, après un regard pour Urahara, il se retourna et commença à avancer vers le même couloir qu'avait emprunté Ichigo et Grimmjow juste avant. Kisuke rigola légèrement :

-Tu vas me faire voir ta chambre toi aussi, fit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Surtout le lit, répliqua Shinji en tournant son visage, éclairé par un sourire pervers, vers l'homme qui marchait rapidement derrière lui.

Les deux blonds se dépêchèrent d'aller jusqu'à la dite chambre de Shinji. Ce dernier ne fit même pas attention aux regards interrogateurs des personnes qu'il connaissait et qui se demandaient surement ce qu'il fabriquait avec cette homme. Shinji n'avait pas envie de sortir de cet sorte de transe dans laquelle le mettait Urahara. Il avait juste envie de sentir un peu plus l'homme blond sous ses doigts, il avait envi de le découvrir et ceux sous toute les coutures.

Kisuke se laissa mener, absolument ravi de l'initiative du blond auquel il accordait toute sa confiance. C'était peut-être inconscient de sa part mais après tout il était connu pour être ainsi. Alors pourquoi changer quand en plus cela l'arrange au mieux !?

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Shinji, sombre, chaude et accueillante. Kisuke eu à peine le temps d'admirer l'environnement, radicalement différent de l'extérieure, dans lequel il avait atterri - quoique qu'il s'en fiche un peu quand même - qu'il se sentit attiré contre Shinji.

Ce dernier n'attendant pas que son homologue ne brise l'ambiance avec une quelconque parole, ce qu'il n'aurait bien évidemment pas fait, ou ne prenne les devants, ce qu'il aurait peut-être fait, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kisuke accueilli immédiatement la langue de Shinji. Les deux hommes portèrent chacun leurs mains sur le visage de l'autre, traçant les traits fins que tous les deux possédaient ou appuyant à l'arrière de la tête pour approfondir encore davantage le baiser.

Ils avancèrent à l'aveuglette vers la couche de Shinji qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Kisuke fit descendre ses mains le long des côtes de son homologue blond et fit subir une légère pression sur le buste vraiment très fin de son tout nouvel amant... et qu'il espérait sincèrement garder pour longtemps. Quand Shinji buta contre le rebord de son lit il attrapa une des mains de Kisuke, l'invitant ainsi à le suivre dans sa chute sur le matelas.

Les deux hommes, toujours en train de s'embrasser, se retrouvèrent alors, enfin, sur le lit. Il s'allongèrent doucement sur ce dernier, Kisuke surplombant Shinji.

Urahara moula son corps à celui de son amant et tout en ondulant doucement du bassin, son excitation se faisant déjà pleinement sentir, fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le corps bizarrement délicat de Shinji. Celui-ci, occupé à caresser le dos de son partenaire, cassa le baiser qui lui volait tout son souffle. Les respirations bruyantes des deux hommes se faisant alors soudainement entendre dans la pièce.

Urahara glissa sa main vers le bassin de son amant et entreprit de ce défaire de sa ceinture, Shinji, lui, s'occupant de la veste et de la chemise de Kisuke. Chacun appuyaient sur la peau chaude et douce de l'autre, le faisant ainsi frissonner et exciter davantage. Kisuke roula sur le côté pour avoir plus de facilité à se débarrasser du pantalon un peu trop résistant de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier souleva les bras de Urahara, qui n'oublia pas de froncé les sourcils à cette contrariété, pour faire passer les habits du blond qui se firent balancer un peu plus loin.

Kisuke qui avait enfin réussi à accomplir la mission du défessage de pantalon et qui s'apprêtait à aller rendre visite à un petit bonhomme au garde à vous se fit retenir par Shinji qui le plaqua contre la matelas et qui passa au-dessus de lui.

-Hum hum, fit ce dernier en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et en appuyant sa main contre l'aine du blond toujours vêtu d'un pantalon.

Kisuke haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension se qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

-Chacun a le droit à son petit plaisir, répondit simplement Shinji en faisant jouer de ses doigts sur la ceinture de Urahara.

Ce dernier se retrouva lui aussi bien vite dépourvu de son pantalon, Shinji savant apparemment parfaitement bien si prendre. Hirako se redressa tout en enlevant sa chemise trop gênante. Kisuke avança alors soudainement sa main, comme dans un automatisme, qui alla se plaquer sur la peau vraiment trop propre pour être celle d'un garde du corps de son vis-à-vis. Il la fit glisser doucement entre les muscles fins, presque invisible, qui réagirent aussitôt en se contractant doucement.

-Chatouilleux ? fit Kisuke moqueur en repensant à son protéger qui s'évada tout de même bien vite de son esprit quand Shinji lui répondit.

-Nan, c'est juste toi qui me fait de l'effet, fit-il avec un sourire pervers et une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux...

... qui firent parfaitement écho à ceux de Urahara. Shinji se pencha doucement vers Kisuke et lui murmura dans un souffle à l'oreille :

-69 ...

- .... l'expression et le cœur de Kisuke approuva fortement.

Shinji se redressa et se tourna lentement, restant toujours au-dessus de Kisuke. Il mit son bassin au niveau du visage de celui-ci et baissa légèrement ses fesses, permettant ainsi au blond d'atteindre son excitation. De son côté il rapprocha dangereusement sa bouche humide du sexe de son amant. Les deux hommes se saisirent de la virilité de l'autre en même temps, chacun étouffant sous le coup un soupir. Shinji saisit fermement les hanches de Kisuke, intensifiant ainsi ses vas et viens sur le membre de plus en plus excité de son amant. Urahara, lui, s'accrocha aux cuisses de l'homme au-dessus de lui, ayant un peu de mal à tenir le rythme que lui imposait déjà Shinji.

Celui-ci faisait glisser habilement bien sa langue le long du sexe de son amant tout en faisant parcourir le bout de ses doigts sur la peau souple de Kisuke. Il aida ce dernier qui avait décidément un peu de mal à tenir la cadence, se dégageant souvent du sexe de son amant pour reprendre son souffle ou pour laisser des gémissement libérateurs franchir ses lèvres, en bougeant son bassin.

Shinji laissa aller ses doigts vers les fesses de Kisuke alors qu'il sentait leur libération proche. Il joua quelques instants à persécuté son amant qui n'y tenant plus abandonna son sexe, laissant alors un souffle saccadé et rauque s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Shinji fit entré un doigts dans l'intimité légèrement humide d'Urahara. Il lui imposa un rythme lent et délicat en complète opposition avec ses coups de langue sur la verge de son homme. Kisuke s'agrippa encore plus fermement aux cuisses du blond au-dessus de lui et ferma les yeux sous l'intensité que lui faisait subir son homologue.

Shinji pénétra Kisuke avec un second doigts et le blond ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger crie. Son buste se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement et irrégulièrement, la libération de son plaisir se faisant de plus en plus proche. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit une chaleur plus que prononcée au niveau de son bassin, il ne restait que quelques secondes.

-Shin...Shinji, fit d'une voie étouffé Urahara en bougeant légèrement ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant, comme pour le prévenir.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, laissant ses doigts préparer doucement son blond alors que sa bouche faisait déjà un parfait travail. Sa main inoccupé jusqu'à présent alla se saisir de la jambe de Kisuke, intensifiant alors ses vas et viens buccaux et offrant ainsi à son amant des dernières secondes de pur extase.

Celui-ci se libéra dans un râle puissant et lent, libérant tout ce trop-plein de plaisir qu'il avait accumulé et faisant ainsi parvenir son corps comme son esprit au septième ciel. La vision de Kisuke se troubla quelques instant et quand il reprit légèrement contenance il aperçu son amant juste au-dessus de lui et qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Tu... tu n'as pas...

-T'inquiète pas, j'préfère me relâcher pleinement en toi, fit Shinji en offrant un magnifique sourire carnassier à son homme.

Il se pencha sur ce dernier et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Ses mains continuèrent à parcourir le corps en sueur de Kisuke qui se laissait totalement faire, pas encore en état de pouvoir faire quoique se soit... de toute façon Shinji semblait savoir très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il passa néanmoins ses bras autour du cou de son homme et le rapprocha de lui. Le sourire qu'il offrit à Shinji laissait clairement voir sa demande.

Shinji sourit une fois de plus, encore amusé par le comportement du blond, et se pencha un tout petit peu plus pour capturer les lèvres de Kisuke. L'échange se passa plus en douceur que le précédent, chacun ayant suffisamment assouvie le désir oppressant qui les avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais bon, Shinji avait beau s'être légèrement calmé il lui restait tout de même un désir particulièrement omniprésent et douloureux à libérer.

Il plaqua un peu plus fermement ses lèvres contre celles de son amants tout en commençant à le pénétrer doucement. Urahara se contracta aussitôt tout en resserrant son emprise sur la nuque de Shinji. Ce dernier ne prenant pas en compte la mauvaise volonté du blond, qu'il savait ne le faisait pas exprès, força un peu les choses en s'enfonçant un peu brutalement. Kisuke gémit dans sa bouche mais ne le repoussa pas, au contraire il ouvrit un peu plus les jambes comme pour se donner plus de courage. Pfff après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il prenait toujours la place de dominant, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de situation... et pourtant il n'avait même pas protesté quand se presque inconnu avait commencer à le préparer. Ah la la on ne pourra pas dire après qu'il ne fait pas d'effort.

Shinji qui sentit son amant près à l'accueillir encore un peu plus poussa son membre dans l'intimité serré - même si il en n'avait sentit des pires - de l'homme qui gémissait à chacune de ses avancé et à ses caresses. Il commença rapidement des mouvement de vas et viens dans l'intimité de son homme qui s'accrochait presque comme un désespéré à lui. Ses mouvement étaient lents et souple ne faisant absolument pas souffrir Kisuke qui poussait des soupir d'intense plaisir et non pas de douleur.

Le visage de Shinji se tordit légèrement en une grimace. Devoir être aussi lent alors qu'il était à tout moment sur le point de jouir et en plus dans cette intimité certes très accueillante mais un peu trop petite pour l'excitation qu'il avait... il accéléra alors le rythme, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Urahara augmenta la puissance de ses gémissements et cette foie si Shinji l'accompagna, mais il ne gémissait tout de même pas aussi fort que son homme, ce dernier se souciant comme de son premier éventail... non, mauvaise exemple, comme de son premier meurtres qu'ils soient dans une chambre où les bruits se faisait facilement entendre de l'autre côté des mur et où derrière ses murs il y avait un grand nombre de personne dont la dignité et l'honneur reflétait parfaitement leurs rangs. Mais bon qui s'en soucierait à un moment comme celui-là !?

Shinji se saisit une nouvelle fois des hanches de son partenaire, ses coups de bassins se faisant trop puissant pour le corps de Kisuke qui se faisait un peu bousculer. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants, leur corps lié de la façon la plus intime possible, leurs gémissements reflétant tout le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment, et leur cœur s'emballant comme jamais encore ils ne l'avaient fait.

Kisuke se libéra une nouvelle fois, un sons presque aigu s'échappant de sa bouche, et cette fois-ci son amant l'accompagna, laissant juste un léger râle sortir d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se cambrait comme il pouvait, Kisuke le tenant très fermement contre lui, pour se libérer pleinement dans son amant.

Shinji se retira lentement de son partenaire et alla s'effondrer sur le lit. Kisuke se tourna légèrement vers lui et passa un de ses bras le long de son dos. Il approcha son visage de celui rouge et en sueur de son homme et déposa un rapide bisous sur la joue. Il se cola encore un peu plus à Shinji et alla poser son font contre le sien, fermant les yeux pour profiter encore quelques instant du plaisir toujours omniprésent.

Shinji se tourna légèrement vers Kisuke et passa un bras autour de ses hanches. Il sourit légèrement et déclara :

-Humf j't'aime bien toi.

-Mm moi aussi, lui répondit Kisuke en étirant ses lèvres.

/*-*-*-*/

La porte de la chambre claqua violemment contre le mur, laissant place à un Grimmjow dans toute sa bonne humeur du matin.

-Oh Kisuke, fit-il de sa voix _aimable_.

-Hum, lui répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, trop bien dans les bras chaleureux de son amants pour pouvoir porter un quelconque intérêt au bleuté.

Ce dernier se déplaça rapidement vers le nouveau couple et tira violemment le léger draps qui les recouvrait.

-On doit rentré sinon Yama va péter son câble, fit Grimmjow en secouant en ''douceur'' son garde du corps.

-Pff t'auras qu'à inventer un truc t'es doué pour ça, souffla Urahara en se lovant contre le matelas et un peu contre son amant aussi.

-Que dalle tu m'abandonnes pas tout seul avec ce vieillard craignos, gronda le bleuté.

-Oh, aurais-tu peur mon petit Grimmy, rigola doucement Kisuke.

Grimmjow plissa ses yeux, signe de danger imminent, et frappa d'une petit calque la tête du bonhomme qui avait osé se foutre de lui.

-La ferme ou je lui raconte ta _merveilleuse_ nuit, menaça le bleuté, des yeux mécontent posé sur son garde du corps.

-Quoi ? rigola une nouvelle fois Urahara. Tu vas lui dire que j'ai couché ? Il sera sacrément choqué dis donc, surtout lui, fit-il en se relevant doucement pour fixé de ses yeux moqueur son protégé.

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard et tout en laissant un jolie sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres déclara :

-Il sera surtout ravi d'apprendre quelle _position_ tu avais.

Kisuke se figea avant de laisser un voile assombrir ses yeux.

-Grimm, menaça-t-il, je te déconseille fortement de...

-La ferme et ramène toi si tu ne veux pas que je balance à tout le monde que tu aimes avoir les jambes écarté, ricana le jeune Jaggerjack en s'éclipsant rapidement de la pièce, après tout autant profiter du temps que mettrais le blond à se préparer pour aller faire un petit au revoir à Ichi.

Kisuke lança un regard haineux vers la sortie où avait filé son protéger, se promettant de lui infliger une bonne leçon dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Mais pour l'instant il avait lui aussi un au revoir à faire.

Il se tourna vers son amant encore à-demi endormie et qui semblait ne pas vouloir se détacher de son oreiller. Il se pencha doucement vers lui :

-Faut que j'y aille, fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Mouai je sais, répondit simplement Shinji qui semblait apparemment très _déçu_ du départ de Urahara.

Ce dernier se redressa, son visage dénué d'expression. Eh ben, son égo _adorait_ les chutes libre de ce genre. Il se tourna et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit sans un regard de plus pour son soit disant amant quand des bras vinrent l'entourer, l'arrêtant juste à temps.

-Reviens vite, fit Shinji en déposant un bisous dans le cou dénudé de son amant.

-...

-Hé j'suis pas du matin c'est pas ma faute, se défendit le blond en tournant le visage de son homme vers lui.

-Hum, rattrape toi, fit Kisuke en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Aller, fit Shinji en enlaçant son amant, j'ai encore envie de faire gémir le célèbre Benhime.

-Tss, profite tant que tu peux, tes fesses ne resterons pas éternellement intact, répondit Urahara en souriant, moqueur.

Shinji ne répondit pas et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'homme avec qui chaque moment semblait parfait.

Kisuke passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et long de son amant en pensant déjà, alors qu'il n'était pas encore partie, qu'il voulait le retrouver pleinement comme la nuit dernière et également découvrir tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore sur lui.

Finalement Kisuke et Shinji se séparèrent, chacun retrouvant son clan et tout ce qu'il apportait, mais leur futur retrouvailles allait très vite venir et leur sentiment se faire encore plus sentir. Le chemin qu'avait décidé de faire ensemble ces deux hommes n'avait pas encore de fin... et probablement qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

* * *

Voili, j'espère que ça à plu ;)

Franchement je sais pas trop ce que vaux cet OS mais bon, peut-être que certains on aimé.

Par contre le lemon doit pas être très bien fait vu que j'étais pas très motiver pour le faire, mais comme ça sera très certainement mon seul Kisuke-Shinji je me suis lancée ^^


End file.
